


Heritage

by MikaielaFranqui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaielaFranqui/pseuds/MikaielaFranqui
Summary: AU / Canon-Divergence.Harry is the Master of Death, stronger than Merlin himself, and prophesied by the Founders of Hogwarts to either be the beacon of light for the world or its biggest doom.There is graphic depiction of violence, underage rape and gore.Explicit language is used, as well as scenes which can trigger sensitive people.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> There are only 28 Sacred Families in the Canon Harry Potter.
> 
> However, to keep in line with the plot of this fanfiction, there will be 29, in order to include the Potter family in the Sacred families.

_**31st July 1985** _

Sirius Orion Black could not believe that people didn't break out of Azkaban more often. It was the same thought that dwelt in his mind for the past three years he had been there in his cell, being barely fed, or rather being kept alive. The gruel being served couldn't possibly be considered food - he wouldn't feed that grub to Voldemort himself, though he might force the rat working for him to eat it. Then again, for the most part, Azkaban was home to people like his dearest cousin and company she liked to keep, and unlike him, they were very much guilty of their crimes. 

He didn't expect to be saved. The times had been too dark for him to trust anyone except James, and now he regretted ever trusting Peter, or for that matter Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the one who cast the Fidelius Charm, so he knew that Sirius was innocent. Days had turned into years, and Sirius knew that the old Headmaster had left him there for Fate to do what it wished with him. If only he had confided in Remus, things might have been different, but really, it wasn't as though Remus was being upfront about what Dumbledore was having him do, so it looked just a tad bit suspicious.

Mostly though, Sirius spent his time as a dog, testing if he could get past the bars, though he had to grudgingly accept that being Death's own hellhound meant that it had quite the rock solid muscular body, and so he would have to wait out a few more years before the muscles wasted away enough for him to be able to slip past those bars. He never lost track of time, though. He was sane enough to count off the days. Halloween had come three times, marking the death anniversary of his best friend and his wife. Four times June came, and with it, their wedding anniversary. July was here for the fourth time now, not quite Harry's birthday for a few minutes yet, and Sirius was deeply regretting that it was going to be the fourth year he was going to miss from being in his godson's life.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but it seemed that he was floating somewhere. It had been forever that he had dreamt too - as if that was possible with those soul-sucking Dementors prowling up and down the corridors lined with musty cells! - and something told him that this wasn't really a dream. Sirius opened his eyes forcefully, expecting himself to be in Azkaban, where he knew he was, but instead of the grungy walls, the dimly lit eerie corridors and those blasted Dementors that sent chills that threatened to freeze everything in his body, the sight before him made him tear up.

He was back in Godric's Hollow. The small chest of drawers that Lily had thrown against the door in a last futile bid to stave off the danger still lay where it got tossed to when Voldemort barged in, but Lily's body no longer lay crumpled before the door. There was a small crater through the far right corner of the ceiling, where the rebounded spell had cursed off a bit of the roof. The crib was empty. Tears filled Sirius' eyes, before his mouth all but hit the floor as he caught sight of a small figure standing right next to the crib.

"H-Harry?" This couldn't be real. No, he was going insane just like all the other crazy people in Azkaban. 

"Siri!" The little figure ran straight at him as relief flooded his angelic little face, and no matter what he thought of it, nothing could stop Sirius from stooping down to pick his godson up in his arms.

And that was when he realized something. There was magic all around him. This was some sort of a magical escapade, where his mind and conscience had escaped to, away from Azkaban and its dreary corridors. He wasn't hallucinating. He couldn't feel Harry's weight in his arms, because he wasn't really holding him, and the occasional, though considerably muted chills through his bones meant that when it came to it, he was still locked up in a cell only fifteen feet away from his deranged cousin, but he didn't care because he was here, and he had Harry, in whatever bizarre way this was.

"You said you were coming back!" Sirius looked down sadly at those beautiful emerald-jade eyes that always reminded him of the finest dragonskin. 

"I said I was coming back, and I really, really want to come back to you, pup," he said softly, meaning every word. "But a lot of things happened along the way."

"So you're not coming back?" This time, Harry's eyes filled with tears. "I want you to come back! I don't want to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon! I want you, Siri! And I want Moony! The ugly man under the mask did something to Mummy, and before he came she told me Daddy and Mummy loved me, but they're - they're - they're gone!" And now, his godson was downright bawling. The words stung Sirius far more than he could ever imagine. Rage and sorrow, guilt and hatred built up within him like a churning volcano.

"Oh, pup." Sirius pulled Harry close and inhaled, surprised to find that his godson just about stank of grime and dried blood. A scent that was all-too-familiar to Sirius, but he didn't like the fact that the smell was so deeply attached to Harry. "I'm so sorry. You remember Pettigrew - Peter Pettigrew?" He needed Harry, if no one else, then just Harry, to know the truth of the matter. Harry nodded.

"He betrayed us. He told that bad man where to find you and Prongs and Flower," Sirius held back on a sob, trying his best to regain his composure. "And when I found him, we - er, we fought and he made everyone think that I was the one who betrayed your family. So the Ministry took me into custody, and I've been in prison ever since. Still am."

"But you shouldn't be." Harry said fiercely, making Sirius chuckle weakly. How very much like James, even though he was only five.

"I know I shouldn't, pup, but a lot of things happen that shouldn't."

"I want you to get out." Harry was snuggled up to him, looking at him out of baleful green eyes. Eyes that could persuade him to turn the world over, if he wanted it so.

"I want to get out, too, but you can't do it on your own, pup." Sirius had figured that the magic belonged to Harry, because it was just so familiar, if more mature than the accidental magic he had felt.

"So what do I gotta do?" 

"You - you need to tell Re- I mean, Moony. And this is what you're going to tell him," Sirius said, praying to every celestial being he knew of that Harry would somehow be able to do this. "Tell him that I'm innocent. Tell him Peter was the Secret Keeper. Tell him Dumbledore was the one who cast the Fidelius Charm, and tell him that Augusta knew of this plan all along."

Harry's face was scrunched up - it really was a lot for a five-year-old to remember. But then his face relaxed and he nodded, before a look of fear crept into his eyes. "I have to go."

"I love you, pup. I love you more than life itself." Sirius pressed one last kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"I love you too, Siri."


	2. The Truth Comes Out

_**02nd August 1985** _

Remus had barely curled up, exhausted, onto the pile of ragged, well-worn blankets in the Shrieking Shack when the wolf within him growled in contentment - something he had almost never experienced before - but he got no chance to process that incident, when he felt a lulling breeze of magic embrace him, compelling him to fall into sweet, much needed sleep. 

When he finally got his bearings, Remus could tell that this was definitely not a normal dream. The cold seeping through the thin blankets told him that he was still in the Shrieking Shack, but here he was, standing in that ill-fated cottage back in Godric's Hollow. James' lifeless body was no longer near the door, but the wand he had forgotten to take with him still lay forgotten on the sofa, a small wisp of purple smoke still circling around its tip. The baby bottle Lily had been carrying when she rushed into the room for her son lay on the floor, now stone cold by the empty, dead fireplace. Remus' eyes fell on the small figure standing on the other side of the fireplace, right in front of the sofa, and his heart rushed out to the boy to whom he had been named honorary godfather.

"Harry." Remus breathed, not daring to call out, afraid that whatever crazy twisted fate of magic that had happened would take this sight away from him if he did.

"Moony!" Harry seemed to have realized his presence only then, and lost no time in rushing into the arms of his second favorite uncle. "I couldn't find you! I found Siri right away but I've been looking all last night and I couldn't find you!" Those beautiful dark emerald eyes sparkled with what looked like tears of fear and desperation. "Where were you?!"

"I was - I wasn't in the best condition last night, cub," Remus said soothingly, then frowned as he recalled what Harry had just said. "You met Sirius? Isn't he in Azkaban?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I met him because he said he was coming back and then he didn't and it's been so long and I was missing him and you and Daddy and Mummy." The tiny boy in his arms stopped to haul in a breath. "And I asked Siri why he didn't come back, and he said Pet-Pete- Peter betrayed Mummy and Daddy so he had to find him, but when he found him, Peter made it look like all Siri's fault! So Siri ended up in prison, but he's not supposed to be there! And he said Double-door cast the Charm, and that A-gust-a was the witness, and he needs you to find them so he can get out of prison and come and get me! And then I can be living with Siri and you." Harry's eyes were positively shining by the time he was done, but Remus' mind was reeling.

Sirius was innocent? Pettigrew was the traitor? But then the more he thought about it, the less likely it seemed that Sirius could ever have betrayed James. Remus looked up into Harry's eyes with a smile. "I'll find them, cub, don't you worry. We'll get Siri out." He hugged the boy close, frowning when he caught a strong scent of blood. _Harry's blood_.

"Cub, are you-"

"I gotta go!" Harry squealed suddenly, and there was no mistaking the pure fear in his eyes as he threw his arms one last time around Remus, before the entire scene shimmered and faded. 

Remus woke with a start, and tossed the blankets off him, grabbing his wand as he headed for the castle. He had let his best friend suffer in the worst kind of hell there was on the planet for four long years, and he was not going to wait a second longer if he could help it. 

It didn't take him very long to reach the school, and he was relieved that at least dinner was over, so there were fewer students around, but he still ended up running into a very familiar face. 

"Remus!" It took Remus all of ten seconds to recognize the enthusiastic, muddy, second-year Gryffindor grinning up at him with a broom in one hand.

"Hello, Charlie," he said, with a quick smile. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'll catch you later. Give your parents my regards!" he called as he strode off towards the Headmaster's Office.

Once he got there, though, he realized belatedly that he had no idea what the password was, and was fortunately saved by McGonagall, who raised an inquiring eyebrow when she saw him, but allowed him to enter the office - the password being Cockroach Cluster, of all things! - along with her.

"Minerva... Remus." Dumbledore didn't seem taken aback by the appearance of his former student, or rather, didn't show his surprise. "What can I do for you both?"

"I've come to inform you that once again, Nymphadora has been using her abilities to the most... inappropriate of uses," Minerva began, her lips pressed so thinly that Remus grinned despite himself at her attempt to cover up a smile. "That girl has been dead set on looking like a human cat in all my classes, never mind having foot long eyes in History classes and -"

Remus could no longer hold back his laughter. At least someone was carrying on the Marauders' legacy, whether they were aware of it or not.

"It is hardly something we can punish her for," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling just a little bit brighter than usual. "But do tell her to keep it within more appropriate limits."

Minerva huffed affectionately as she left the room, and Dumbledore immediately shifted his attention back to the werewolf, who was no longer smiling.

"I need you to tell me the truth, Albus," he said quietly. "Because I already know the truth, but I want to confirm it." Dumbledore nodded, his eyes losing some of their spark. "Did you or did you not cast the Fidelius Charm over the Potters' cottage at Godric's Hollow?"

It seemed like an eternity before the Headmaster answered. "I did." 

Remus stood up furiously, hands clenched at his sides so tightly that his knuckles were a ghostly white. "And? Who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Pettigrew, though it was initially supposed-"

"You knew!" Remus roared, unable to control his anger for even a second longer. "You knew that Sirius was innocent and you still let them take him away to Azkaban?!"

"Times are still fragile, Remus!" Dumbledore said, as he stood as well. "Fudge would never believe this as the truth - you know how determined he was to get the Purebloods arrested!"

"That means nothing to me, or to you, Dumbledore!" Remus snapped. "Get him out. James and Lily - if you had any dying shred of respect for them, you would have honored their will!"

"As it turns out, I was not privy to their will, nor was I informed of its reading," Dumbledore said, and suddenly, both men went quiet. There was something bigger at play here.

"The will is in Lily's vault - she gave me access to it," Remus said. "We need to get that will out and read. It's best if we get the goblins to read it."

"And you're sure that this will can prove Sirius' innocence?" Dumbledore asked.

"James would have known that everyone would suspect Sirius," Remus said, hoping that his friend would have thought that far. "He would have attested to Sirius' innocence and probably even mentioned that Peter was the Secret Keeper. He would also have mentioned anything he thought people should know about Harry, and who he should be brought up with and the like."

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed, turning to Fawkes. "Please inform Bogrod that the Last Will and Testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter must be read tomorrow morning."

Fawkes left with a burst of flame and an affectionate squawk, while Dumbledore turned back to Remus. "It's the holidays, and only the few students participating in the Quidditch camp are here. You would be welcome to spend the night in the seventh-year Gryffindor dorms, as there is no one there. The password is catnip."

Remus nodded. It would be more convenient if he left with Dumbledore for Gringotts the next morning anyway.


End file.
